Close Enemies
by kablammo55
Summary: A Bugaloos fanfic. I.Q falls in love with who he thinks is the girl of his dreams. Only problem is, she's Benita Bizarre's niece. Bad summary, but oh well. You get the gist. I.Q / OC


I.Q was flying around reading, as he always did on sunny afternoons. Lying on his back, letting the wind fall through his hair, he read up on more interesting facts about walnuts. There was nothing he wasn't interested in.

As he was reading, he heard a voice call his name from below.

"I.Q! I.Q! Come down, we have to get ready to go!" came Joy's voice. I.Q sighed, closed his book and began to land.

He came down perfectly just outside the clearing. As he entered their home, he found Joy, Courage and Harmony all waiting impatiently in the car.

"What's up Joy? What are you shouting about?" he asked.

"You, haven't forgotten, have you?" asked Courage.

"Forgotten what?" replied I.Q, looking confused from one Bugaloo to the next.

"Blimey, he has," said Harmony. "You daffodil, we're going to see Gina and Sparky do their show tonight, in Rock City."

I.Q's eyes widened in embarrassment as he realised he had indeed forgotten that tonight, the event Sparky had been telling them about for the past three months was tonight.

"Cripes, I'm sorry mates. Let's get going!" he said quickly jumping into the back seat of the car. The others rolled their eyes as Courage started the engine. It was funny, since the usually precise and punctual I.Q had let his game slip at last.

They drove through the forest quickly, but not recklessly. Not like that annoying Benita Bizarre would.

"Don't you think it's lovely that Sparky and Gina are finally together," said Joy with a smile.

"Yeah, they are definitely made for each other. I just think it's amusing that Gina had to ask Sparky out first," said Harmony.

"When do you think they'll get married?" asked Joy excitedly, visions of white dresses and flowers and her as bridesmaid flashing through her mind.

I.Q snorted.

"You don't actually believe in marriage, do you?" he asked.

"Yes, why? Don't you?" Joy replied, looking at the blond man next to her.

"I don't see the point any more," he replied. "I mean, today people just get divorced almost immediately. The whole sacredness of the thing has gone."

"So, I take it you won't be asking anyone's hand in marriage any time soon," said Harmony.

"Are you kidding? That's the last thing I would ever do," replied I.Q.

"Oh, yeah," said Courage, taking his eyes off the road and winking at Harmony. "Care to bet on that?"

Harmony smiled when he saw Courage's plan. He laughed quietly to himself.

"How could you possibly make a bet on that?" said Joy, outraged.

"Yeah, I mean, even if I'm not a fan the whole business, I can't bet that it won't happen," I.Q agreed.

"But you just said, that asking someone to marry you would be the last thing you ever do. You've basically already said you'd never do it, my darling, so what have you got to lose?" said Harmony. "Or are you lying, there, I.Q?"

I.Q turned bright red. He hated insults at most times, but he especially hated being called a liar.

"Alright, you're on!" he said.

"Oh, I.Q, don't do this. You're not thinking straight," Joy said, trying to get him to calm down.

"Don't worry Joy, I'm going to prove to these two that marriage is an outdated concept, by never going through with it myself," said I.Q with an air of fake confidence.

"Alright, but when and if you do get married, you … you have to be a bridesmaid at both of our weddings, if we get married," said Courage. Harmony was laughing like mad next to him.

I.Q thought for five seconds before nodding his head.

"You're on."

"Shake on it, mate. That way we know you're not lying," said Harmony.

I.Q leaned forward to shake first Harmony's hand, and the Courage's. In order to this, Courage had to momentarily take his eyes off the road, and one of his hands off the wheel. There was a shout and a bang, and something hit the side of the car. Courage grabbed onto the wheel tightly to stop the car from flying all over the place. He slowly brought it to a stop.

"I think we hit something," he said, obviously.

"I can't see anything," said I.Q, looking over the back of the car at the track they had just passed. "Do you think we'd better have a look?"

Joy was quietly having a panic attack next to him, and exploded at all three of them.

"You silly boys! First you make a stupid bet, and then you go and hit something! We'll never make it to the show now," she cried into her knees.

The boys looked sheepishly at each other, listening to Joy's sobs. Harmony put his hand on her shoulder.

"There, there, love. Don't cry, I'm sure we just hit a stick or a rock. Nothing serious."

And we'll get to the gig in no time. We're almost at the city, shouldn't be more than twenty minutes at most," said Courage. I.Q also put his arm around her, but looked up behind him. He wasn't sure what they had hit, but he was sure that it wasn't anything inanimate. He got up and jumped out of the car.

"Hey, where are you going, I.Q?" asked Harmony. Joy and Courage looked up too.

"I think I might check that we did hit a rock, just to be sure. I'll be along as soon as I'm finished. I shouldn't take too long. And don't worry Joy, we weren't going that fast to hurt anyone. Go and have fun at the show."

And with that, the two parties separated, with Courage, Harmony and a red eyed Joy heading into the city in a puff of hydrogen. I.Q watched them go before turning back to where the accident had occurred.

* * *

_Ok, so i'm sort of writing this for people who know the series. I can't really be bothered explaining every character. so, this first chapter just setting up the entire plot basically. I'll give a prize for whoever guesses the plot right up. Also, any suggestions would be good. Songs might be included as well, so suggestions for them might be nice.  
_

_There really needs to be some more Bugaloos fanfics on here. I love the series, even though the acting can be a bit iffy at times. But it was meant for kids.  
_


End file.
